Winged Angels
by Ultimagu
Summary: Lost in a world of trying to unearth every single motive and reason, Nuée is going to find a hard time in doing what is asked of him by Time and Fate. This is a story with a Challenge.
1. Reset

**AN:****I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy VII universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

One could not begin to analyze the situation which brought about the fall of life itself, least of which was the intelligent design created by civilization, until one had the opportunity to observe the situation properly. Therefore it was one of Time and Fate's entrusted duties to attempt to reset the pattern where things had begun to fail and allow me, why I'll never know, to find the kink, they themselves could not find, and repair life back into being. It was apparently a rare enough event I gathered some intel on my own situation as I was leaving that mysterious place, filled with open stars above my head and a gray open arena with pillars around the circle.

Can you imagine deities? Of course you can, your very imagination gives them form. Thus what you see is what they look like, but does not come close to explaining what they are. If you could believe it for a moment, I spent my first eight or nine attempts trying to flush out the logic in their being. That was before they interrupted and demanded I conclude my perilous journeys. You might ask, what sort of perilous journey could it be, that deities cannot fathom and requires several...attempts?

I didn't start from the beginning did I? Well shit, I suppose I'll have to now, what with meteor dangling above my head once more. My name is Nuée, I was named by the deity of Yons, one of the more obscure deities within that place which does not exist and yet controls most of existence. Yons named me Nuée because I 'asked too many questions' and 'took too damn long getting to the good stuff'. He said this while snorting some white line I think, it's been too damn long to remember properly.

Either way, I've been going through these time loops trying to flush out what caused the end of life itself. Seeing as that's my sliced and diced body down there, and the Beast of Wings is shooting down his malevolent Lifestream-sucking thing or whatever Time described it as when I was in the Lifestream, I guess I'll see where my twentieth-or-so reset takes me.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 4th, 2011: I have now consolidated and my story idea and proposition to everyone about the idea. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**AN2:** After long and thorough introspection I have come to the conclusion that I do not have it within me to write this story. Originally, the idea of Winged Angels was inspired based upon a current time-travel fic that has Cloud back in the past with a chance to change it all. It's called The Fifth Act by Sinnatious. I highly recommend it. However, Winged Angels was meant more to take a direction of a Butterfly Effect tone which requires several hours of careful nuances which I have a difficult enough time writing in my papers, let alone my fanfiction.

Thus instead, in order to waste as little as possible, I bring forth my own challenge to people. ... If only because I enjoy reading strange fanfiction, yes, I have ulterior motives.

Harry Potter, Naruto, Inuyasha (by default), and many of the other big, diverse sections of fanfiction where authors exhaust one source after another of ideas on the plots and twists and wording for every possible outcome they can think of; this diversity includes time-travel.

Final Fantasy VII, despite being one of the larger sections, though no where near as large as the infamous Naruto and Harry Potter sections, is still able to hold its' own in comparison to something such as Alpha Centauri. It does however have an extreme deficiency of time-travel fiction. I've seen my fair share of Cloud in an alternate past where he is a girl and having sex with Sephiroth on Rufus desk in Junon. It exists! I'd quote rule 34, but I think it already came to mind.

That being said, and my perverted humor aside; I challenge all readers of this fanfic to think deeply within themselves, dust away the cobwebs, put aside the yaoi Naruto male-harem manga, and think on what would happen if Cloud or another character was sent back into the past. Share your ideas, if even 1 story is formed out of the thousand ideas being tossed about between friends, I know I'd read it. I thereby further challenge writers to actually produce the stories they come up with (hypocrite alert).

I hope no one is too disappointed that Nueé did not die a horribly mangled death for (already lost count) many times in a row to lament how he envied his other half. -.- It was fairly obvious...for anyone who speaks (or needs to translate occasionally) French.

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. END

**AN: I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy VII universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: In following with my decision to add an 'END' chapter to every story I write when completed, this chapter will be devoted to adding my comments to your reviews in a place that does not interfere with the main story. With this particular story, _Winged Angels_, I wish to make my challenge restated.**

**It's an awesome idea, in my opinion, to write a _Groundhog's Day_ plot to a story. I've seen this utilized in some YA books when I was in middle school and some select fanfics here in the (I think some nine years) I've been reading/writing fanfiction here on .**

**Someone is charged with saving the world and every time the screw it up, they have to jump back in time and do it again. Screw up and do it again. Screw up and do it again. Screw up and do it again. Sc-...get the picture? Now go my minions of evil! ...please?**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(Nothing at the moment)**


End file.
